


Cold heart - Law x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Cold heart - Law x Reader

“Please captain!” You and the rest of the crew plead, you all wanted to raise the ship, it had been a few days below sea. “No,” he hummed, focused on reading a book. “Pretty please!” Shachi begged. “With sugar on top!” Penguin added. “And a delicious trout on top!” Bepo chimed in. Pengin and Shachi protested against that, yelling at him. While they were busy, you sunk to your knees and crawled over to Law’s lap, placing your chin on his knee, “I’ll do anything you want.” You purr, reaching over and played with his zipper, he moved his book aside to look at your puppy dog like expression as you teased his zipper. He stared at you for a moment, then moved his book back into place, picking up where he had left off, “no.” You pout and unzip his pants, your fingers gliding over his bulge, “not even if I give you a little sucky sucky?” You hum, biting your lip, getting yourself excited. “If you don’t stop pestering me I’ll make sure you stay inside for the rest of the foreseeable future, all four of you,” he warned coldly, “is that clear?” You and the trio back up to the door in a dramatic fashion, “captain is so mean!”

Over the next week, you were all cooped up inside, food supply didn’t dwindle one bit, it was only getting a bit hot and the captain objected to anyone not wearing their sterile suit around the ship in the fear of any contamination to the surgical room, even though it was always closed. “I’m getting desperate in here,” Penguin groans, tugging at his collar in an attempt to cool down, but the air in the room was hot. Bepo was suffering on the floor, laying on his back making bear cries, he had to have been suffering the most. Law was in his room most of the time, presumably as cool as can be while the rest of you suffered. You were laying over the diver table suffering when an idea played in your thoughts, “what if we played, I don’t know, strip poker?” You suggest, picking up your head to look around the room at the astonished looking faces, “what?” Shachi takes out a deck of cards and slams them on the table, “why didn’t we think of that sooner, here we all are burning in these damn things.” You blink, “well, as long as we actually ‘play’ the game, the captain won’t get upset, at least I don’t think.” 

They all nod and gather around the table, Shachi takes the cards and shuffles them swiftly, desperately wanting to get the game started. He decked out the cards to everyone around and grinned in excitement, “alright, place your bets.” Everyone burst out into laughter, it was obvious what the bets were going to be. “Alright show your cards, loser has to remove something, and the winner too,” he explains just before showing his cards. Everyone waited their turn in each round, getting the chance to remove an article of clothing, but you had yet to win or lose, you were always in the middle. Everyone looked so relieved getting to take their suits off, some of the guys even got to be in their underwear. After a while you folded your cards, sick of waiting as everyone cooled off, you decide to just remove your suit, as you unzip the back, your captain walks in, looking very upset, “what the hell is going on here? What is this?” Everyone panicked and gathered their clothes frantically, “I can’t believe you all, after I told you stripping off your suit wasn’t allowed!”

They guys would panic as they were being scolded, “w-wait captain! It was my idea!” You speak up, “I thought it would be fun and a little relieving if we all played a strip game, if anyone should be punished it should be me.” They all stare at you in awe, Law hums processing what you had said, “everyone get dressed and start cleaning, every inch of this ship has to be cleaned and sterile by the time I return. _____, you’re coming with me to receive your punishment.” Everyone gulped audibly in unison, they were worried for you, they could only imagine the punishment you were about to receive. You nod at Law and follow him out to the hall, it fell silent as you followed him, your heart racing nervously as you could only imagine what horrors he had in store for you as a punishment. Just as your imagination was getting the better of you, he stopped at his bedroom door, “get in.” You shift nervously and did as he instructed, opening the door to his room for the two of you, he walked in ahead as you closed the door behind you. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, moving some clothes aside and seemed to dig for something, you stood by the door nervously and watched him, what could he be looking for?

“_____, since you like stripping your clothes off so much, do that now, all of it must come off,” he instructed you. You blush heavily and obediently do as he said, stripping off your clothes but still standing by the door, though cool now, you were still sweating nervously. “Stand over that rug,” he instructed with a point, he had pulled something out and hid it behind his back. You nod, covering your breasts and privates with your hands as best as you could as you stride over to the rug awkwardly. He calmly goes over, looking up and down your form, placing the item that was in his hand into his back pocket, “raise your hands to the air.” He instructed you yet again, you didn’t dare defy him and raise your hands up over your head, he reaches up to grab your wrists, stepping close to you, you look up at him completely red faced. A smirk played upon his lips as he suddenly cuffed your wrists with some cuffs that were hanging above, “c-cap-“ he placed a finger to your lips to silence you, “shh, keep quiet or I’ll have to gag you.” Your blush intensified, you start so squirm a bit as he loomed over you.

He stepped back and reached for what he had placed in his back pocket, admiring your body briefly before lashing out a riding crop, hitting your breasts swiftly. A loud gasp escaped you, “ah, ah, ah, no noises or I’ll gag you,” he warned, waving a finger. You tear up a bit and bite your bottom lip, you didn’t want to upset him. He ran the leather tip of the riding crop over your nipples which ad become erect despite your nervous sweating, “my, my, such a dirty girl, did I find a secret kink of yours?” He rumbled, dragging the tip between your breasts and down your stomach, resting it between your legs. You were slightly moistened by his touching, though abusive, you were getting turned on. He smirked and lightly smacked at your clitoris with the leather tip. You took in a breath and held it, preventing yourself from making a noise, “hmm, good girl.” He came around to your backside and gripped tightly at the hilt of the riding crop, you knew because you could hear the leather in his grasp. He pulled his arm back, you brace yourself just as he whipped forward, repeatedly smacking your backside with relentless force. When he stopped, your backside was covered in bruises and marks, between your legs was a waterfall of your juices, “mmm, I like what I’ve done with you, it’s not often that I get to enjoy something like this.” 

He bit his lip slightly, “I think you suffered enough punishment,” he hums, stepping behind you. His rock hard bulge pressed against your bruised backside. He reached to undo your cuffs and let you fall to your knees, “you can get dressed and leave now.” He hummed, walking back to his wardrobe, “t-that’s it?” You ask disappointed, you were hoping for so much more, “you don’t wanna, you know,” you point to his obvious erection. He shrugged and walked over to his wardrobe, “that’s a reward only, if you’re a good girl, I may let you ride on the captain’s rock hard sub, but as of now, you need to need to clean and sterilize the ship with the others.” You pot and wine, “but captain bruised up mu booty, that’s not fair, all I did was start a strip poker game.” He chuckles, “no but’s, unless you want me to spank yours even more,” he raised a brow at you. You scurry away and grab your clothes, “captain is such a meanie!” You wine, tears filling your puppy dog eyes. “Yeah yeah, just get to cleaning and we’ll talk about a reward, got it?” He raised a brow at you. You lit up with excitement, “aye captain!”


End file.
